The Emerald Summoner
by Ruri-Yozora
Summary: Every 100 years or so,a child is born who's body could withstand the immense chakra of 1 of 5 powerful creatures. The Shijin. Never before had they lived life at the same time...but 4 of them are present. OCSasuSaku OCNaruHina undecided pairings
1. Finding her True Strength

Just a thought before you read!

"_Blah"_ Means they're thinking

"Blah" Means they're talking

'_Blah'_ Means thinking back

I think that covers it all…

I don't own Naruto, that's for sure…but I have a nice OC!

The Summoner

Chappie 1 – Finding Her True Strength

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled.

Kakashi was out cold, Naruto was too busy fighting to notice what was happening.

Five sound nins intercepted them while team 7's was on their way back to Konoha from their recently completed mission. They were like...magnets for enemies. Sasuke being the last survivor of the Uchiha clan, and Naruto being the container of the fox demon Kyuubi.

Sakura trying to be useful, aided her team, but instead got it the way. She was fighting with a kunoichi of sound. Another sound nin ran, ready to pierce Sakura's back. Sasuke thrust her out of the way. He was stabbed in the arm, but he countered by elbowing the sound nin in the face. They nin collapsed, and lay there motionless. Sakura threw a kunai at the kunoichi, but she evaded the attack, and grabbed the thrown kunai. The kunoichi darted towards Sakura with the kunai in hand but Sasuke grabbed another kunai and forced it into the kunoichi's chest. She too collapsed with her comrade. Sakura and Sasuke ran to aid Naruto in his fight with the last sound nin. Kakashi, before he was knocked out, defeated already two sound nins. Sasuke defeated two leaving Naruto with one. Naruto gave one last bash and finally the last nin was defeated. Naruto and Sakura relaxed, but Sasuke tensed and looked suspiciously around.

"Sakura!" Sasuke exclaimed. Sakura shot her head backwards and stared. Another sound nin had jumped out from the tree and was coming fast towards Sakura, the closest one to him. Sasuke and Naruto darted forward trying to get to Sakura before the sound nin. Too late, the sound nin had grabbed Sakura and held her neck from behind.

"Hello little lady" the sound nin whispered into Sakura's ear. "Stop right there or princess here dies!" Sasuke and Naruto stop dead in their tracks. The both started at Sakura and the kunai in the sound nin's hand. It was pressed at her face.

"_Get him…"_ Sakura thought. She just wanted to scream it, but the words just wouldn't come out.

"I'll let princess here go if you too take the dead man over there and leave." The sound nin stated. Sasuke and Naruto didn't budge.

"Get him." Sakura breathed.

"What did you say little lady?" the sound nin said angrily, pressing the kunai harder on her face. Sakura felt a warm trickle down her cheek and neck.

"_Get him!" _Sakura thought again. "Get him." Sakura said a little louder. Tears started streaking down her face. She was frustrated that she couldn't tell them not to worry about her. She was being a liability yet again. Sakura furrowed her eyebrows hoping they would understand what she was trying to signal. Sasuke stared, then gave a slight nod.

"GO!" Sakura screamed. Sasuke disappeared. The sound nin raised his arm ready to kill Sakura, but a kunai hit the sound nin square in the forehead. The shinobi fell backwards loosening his grip on Sakura. Kakashi had thrown the kunai at the sound nin. Sakura collapsed, clutching her cheek. The blood was flowing freely through her fingers. She stared at the ground devastated.

Naruto was forced to stay in the hospital until he recovered, no matter how much he whined. The same happened to Sasuke. Kakashi, being in a bad condition decided to stay in the hospital as well. The medics had healed Sakura completely, but cheek was left with a thin scar. Sakura sat next too the sleeping Sasuke.

"I wish I could be more useful...if it wasn't for me...you wouldn't be here in the hospital like this...and if it wasn't for you, I would be here at all..." Sakura said quietly. _'I have to become stronger. For Sasuke-kun's sake, for my teams' sake.'_

Sakura walked home, dreary from her mission. _'I HAVE to become stronger. I WILL become stronger' _thought Sakura. She walked into her house, "Mom I'm home!" Sakura called, knowing that nobody would answer.

Her mother pasted away from an illness. Sakura was extremely depressed at the time, but would her mother want her sitting there sulking for the rest of her life? She knew that her mother wanted her to live a strong life, so she pushed her sadness away for her mother, so she could live in peace knowing that her parenting to Sakura wasn't in vein. But what puzzled Sakura was that right before her mother passed away her mother whispered, "The key to your strength...lies in...cherry...blossoms..."

Ino came over to talk with Sakura. No reason. Just like all friends do. It seems their rivalry ended because Ino gave up Sasuke, just knowing that Sasuke wouldn't like her back. Who would've thought that Ino would GIVE UP!' She brought chocolate to cheer Sakura up. Sakura told Ino about her feelings about being weak. Ino listened...like any good friend would do. Ino was at the door about to depart.

"Ino..." Sakura said quietly

"hmm? Nani? Sakura." Ino replied

"...thanks alot for listening to me..."

"Well? What are best friends for?"

Ino turned to the door, but she knocked over the vase full of cherry blossoms. Sakura's mother had always loved flowers. Sakura just couldn't get it. She had flowers of all types. For some odd reason, those were the only cherry blossoms in the house. Since her mother loved flowers so much, Sakura tried to keep them alive around the house. But taking care of them for so long, Sakura kind of grew attacked to them.

"Ah gomen!" (A/N you guys should know this one...it means sorry...)

"It's alright."

Ino left. Sakura went to get a broom and a towel. She bent down to pick up the glass, and noticed a key. _'The key to your strength...lies in...cherry...blossoms...'_ the scene just triggered in her mind. She cleaned up the mess and started to examine the key._ 'My strength? Where's that supposed to be. This should be the key…but what strength?'_

She went to her room pondering about what her mother had said. _'The key to my strength...my strength? What could my strength be? I'm just a weak 13 year old girl...' _thought Sakura. Her thoughts lead her to her calendar hanging on the wall. _February 26...my birthday is coming up...in 20 days. I'll invite my friends over...'_ she fell asleep peacefully.

Next morning

Sakura woke up. She took a shower, quickly got dressed, ate a quick breakfast and shot out the door. She went to the hospital. Kakashi had already been released so Sakura didn't bother to check for him. Sakura moved on to Naruto's room, and saw he was still sleeping. She sat on the seat beside the hospital bed. Naruto's eyes started to open.

"Sakura?" Naruto asked drowsily.

"Nani?" Sakura replied quietly.

"Wutcha doin' here?" Naruto wondered

"Just checking up on my friends.!"

"Are you…alright?" Naruto asked, staring at her thin scar across her cheek.

"I'm fine…Sorry for worrying you all…"

"There's nothing too it! You did someth-"

"Please….don't try to make me feel better…at the state I'm in, I don't think it's going to work…"

"…Sakura"

"I'm going to check up on Sasuke, gomen ne? Naruto" (A/N Gomen means sorry)

With that Sakura left to Sasuke's room. She sat in the seat beside the bed. Sasuke was still in a deep slumber. Sakura held his hand.

"I'm going to become stronger...for you...for our team...next time I will NOT allow anyone to get injured because of me...zettai!" (A/N zettai means...for sure...I think. ) Sasuke started to stir. Sakura quickly let go of his hand. Sasuke didn't wake up so Sakura sat there a bit longer.

She left and headed towards home again. Sakura entered her house and climbed the stairs to her mother's room. She looked around for a chest, clutching the key with her.

She hadn't entered her mother's room much after she died. It was a really sunny day so the room was unusually hot so she opened the window really wide. She looked around high and low. In the drawers, on top of the dresser, under the bed, in the closet, through couches. She looked and looked but she couldn't find it.

After hours of searching, Sakura was about to retire. She went towards the window to close it but a really strong breeze blew and shut the door loudly. Taken by surprise, Sakura spun around, staring at the door. On the wall behind the door was a picture. It was written in kanji "Haru" meaning spring. The breeze tilted the frame slightly revealing a hidden door just for a second. But that was all she needed. She walked to the door and crawled through.

Sakura stared with awe to the little shrine hidden in her mom's room. Why hadn't she noticed the door earlier? She lived in that house all her life and didn't notice the door! In the middle of the shrine there was a chest. Gazing at the chest, Sakura squeezed the key in her hands. She stumbled over, anxious to see what was in the chest. She jammed the key, turned the lock and opened the chest.

She peered inside the chest, only to see a pile of scrolls and stacks of charms and cards. She scurried through the pile and found an old tattered book.

She sat next to the chest and started reading the book. It seemed that she was heir of her advanced blood line, the summoning and healing and sealing arts. All she needed was more chakra and she'd be all set. That problem, according to the book, on her 14th birthday, she needed beads of a necklace, engraved with all her best friend's chakra and blood, a string of her hair. But to complete all her summoning arts and to master the last summon, she needed a gem engraved with blood and chakra from someone whom she loved and truly loved her. _'Maybe Sasuke's my true love...' _Sakura thought, blushing slightly. '_…I'm an idiot for even hoping…'_

She resumed reading the book. _'Hmm. So all I have to do is concentrate my chakra in to a charm...either a healing charm or a summoning charm. Healing charms requires quite an amount of chakra, but the summoning charms need blood. Some strong summoning charms need her blood, chakra and chakra from a sphere from the necklace, but others just need blood and chakra. Summons consumes a lot of chakra so we advise only to use about three a day. There are spell charms to do spells like barriers and such. Too activate the charms all you need is the rat seal. This is all so confusing...where are the spheres anyways...'_

Sakura started to rummage threw the chest again. She came by a scroll that was addressed to her, and a small wooden box.

She first opened the wooden box, and found 7 small spheres about the size of ladybugs. They were spaced out so evenly on the red cushion. _'They're so beautiful...' _

She read the scroll. It was from her mother...it said: "Sakura...my dear daughter. I have made the charms easier for you...so have your ancestors. Me and our mothers before us had a hunch that they heir would have much smarts but no strength or chakra. We have engraved all the charms with our chakra. By the time you have finished our batch of charms you should have enough chakra to summon freely. I'm happy that my daughter was the heir of the Haruno's power. Grow to be a strong girl, like the heir before you 100 years ago. Make me proud...'

Sakura cried after reading the scroll.

"Arigato okaa-san...I WILL become a strong girl...for all the precious friends in my heart...for you..." Sakura went threw all the other scrolls. They were all contracts with different animals and spirits. There were so many she didn't bother to read most of them. Some were of new jutsu's. She signed them all. Feeling weak from blood loss, she went to bed with her face pale white.

I'm sorry for redoing this whole story T.T I discovered that last week, my cousin had deleted everything off my old computer and I forgot to move the story out so all those hours of work are gone…Now I have to rewrite the whole story. cries Don't worry! It's all for you guys! I'll do my best! I'm sure the story's going to turn out better.

I need you're help. Should I write the story in normal format, or dialogue format?

Normal format-

"Blah" she said.

"Bleh" he replied.

Dialogue format-

(Sakura) Die.

(Sasuke) No.

or maybe another format…I'll call it the...normal dialogue format-

(Sakura) "Bleh."

(Naruto) "Blue."

(Sasuke) _"Idiots…"_

(Kakashi) "Uhhh…" He said worriedly. ( occasionally. The 'he said' part.)

Dialogue makes it a lot easier for me, but normal format makes the story more…real?

I might take a while to gather the whole story together all over again…I'll try my best to get this started again…and better than ever! Review! Gimme your thoughts!


	2. Summoning

Just a thought before you read!

"_Blah"_ Means they're thinking

"Blah" Means they're talking

'_Blah'_ Means thinking back

'Blah' Means somebody is talking through their minds to a directed character.

I think that covers it all…

I don't own Naruto, that's for sure…but I have a nice OC!

Just a note – The last heir was living 200 years ago.

* * *

**Chappie 2 – Summoning**

She woke up next morning still weak from signing the contracts. She did the same thing she did every morning. Dress up, eat breakfast etc. She left her house and strolled off to the hospital. People gave her glances more than usual. She looked down though her short hair didn't do much to cover her thin scar across her cheek. It seemed that Naruto and Sasuke left the hospital last night. She walked back home thinking: _'I guess missions resume tomorrow night. I should try out the summons!'_

She ran home and grabbed the charms and the old book then sprinted to the forest.

'Be safe Sakura' Said a voice in the house just as Sakura was about to leave.

"I know!" Sakura said happily. "Take care of the house for me!" She called back. She ran out of the village and into the forest.

Sakura jumped from tree to tree looking for a clearing with a pond of some sort. After about ten minutes of looking through the vast forest she finally found one. She plopped down on the grass examining the charms.

_'There're so many!' Sakura thought. _She opened the book and started reading more. The book was really thick. The first few pages were explaining the charms and the necklace. The later pages she read after them were profiles of summons. They had very detailed pictures of what they looked like, ranging from childrens drawings to paintings of a true artist. They didn't tell much though, but just enough for Sakura to summon them and what they were capable of. Almost all of the profiles were written in different handwriting. At the top right corner of every page was a name. Most name's were flowers. Sakura didn't think much about it and continued looking through the pages. She also noticed above all the names there were words that Sakura thought were catch phrases.

Puzzled she read them through. Burst, slice, scream, flow. The list went on and on.

Now confident that she could do it, she pulled out a charm. She bit her thumb and wiped blood on the charm. She took a quick glance at the open page. (A/N so she just picked a summon that the book happened to be open to) "Shoukan no jutsu! Hinotori! " She preformed the rat seal with the charm between her top two fingers. She threw the charm onto the grass and waited.

"What?" Sakura stared at the charm. "Why isn't anything happening?"

She flipped through the book again, looking for an explanation. Nothing. She started back at the summons.

"Take flight. Hinotori…" Sakura whispered. "Why doesn't it work?"

She threw herself back and stared at the sky with her back on the grass. "Shoukan no jutsu…take flight." Sakura's eyes flew open with understanding. She formed the rat seal and concentrated her chakra on the charm. "Shoukan no jutsu! Take flight! Hinotori!" Sakura threw the charm on the grass. Smoke blew from the charm and it disappeared. The smoke cleared and a little bird appeared. (A/N Shoukan means summoning, so I guess the whole thing means summoning no jutsu ;;)

"Oh! So I have to say the phrase…" Sakura said

"My name's Hinotori! Nice to meet you, new master! You called master?" The bird was yellow. With red wings, two long red feathers on the head, and three long red tail feathers. (A/N if you people ever watched Inuyasha, Hinotori is as big as Kirara. Also Hinotori literally means fire bird)

"What are you, Hinotori-chan?" Sakura asked

"A baby pheonix! Master!"

"You can keep me company while I train."

"My pleasure! Master!"

"...please don't call me master...call me Sakura"

"Ai! Sakura-sama!" Hinotori replied. (A/N Ai not as in love, but as in hai, with no H. Those you watched Chobits, Hinotori is kind of like Sumomo)

"No no, Sakura." Sakura corrected.

"Ai! Sakura-sama!"

"errrr ok….what do you think I should summon next Hinotori-chan?"

"Puzzling question, Sakura-sama! Try a fox, Sakura-sama!" She flipped threw the thick book for awhile and found another small fox summon Sakura pulled out another charm. "Blaze…"

"Let's give this another shot." Sakura rubbed blood on the charm again. She preformed the rat seal with the charm between her two front fingers "Shoukan no jutsu! Blaze! Aoen!"

She threw the charm onto the grass. Puffs of smoke appeared from the charm. When the smoke cleared, the charm was replaced by a three tailed fox.

_Arg...I'm starting to get tired despite the fact that there is a lot of chakra in these charms. Kuso!" _Sakura thought.

The fox was slightly bigger then the baby pheonix. She was mostly yellow. Her paws, belly, the tips of her tails, and her snout was painted white. She had the three cutest puffy fox tails. Tied around her neck was a cute white ribbon that was fading yellow around the edges. At the end of the ribbons were small yellow bells.

"Kawaii!" Sakura squealed. (A/N means cute.)

"My name is Aoen. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, new young master." The fox bowed politely. "What do you require of me Sakura-sama?" Aoen said in a soft calm voice. (A/N Ao en literally means blue fire in jap. I couldn't come up with a better name. It's pronounced: A-O-EN or a faster way: A-WEN )

"I'm just summoning to get you guys settled with me." Sakura smiled.

"Hai, Sakura-sama..." Aoen replied

"Hey! Aoen! It's been like what? 200 years?" Hinotori yelled with glee.

"It would seem so Hinotori-san." Aoen said with a small touch of annoyance in Aoen's voice

"So you guys know each other?" Sakura asked

"Indeed we do..." Aoen said.

"Hmmmm." Sakura wondered. She randomly flipped the page and it opened to the profile of a wolf. She pulled out another charm. "Shall we do a bigger summon?"

"You can do it Sakura-sama!" Hinotori encouraged.

She did the same actions. "Shoukan no jutsu! Howl! Hyouketsu!" The smoke cleared and a grey light blue-ish wolf appeared.

"I am Hyouketsu. Pleased to meet you young master. What do you ask of me?" Hyouketsu said. He was big, huge for a wolf. Hyouketsu was almost to Sakura's chest. (While he's standing on all fours of course) (A/N Hyouketsu literally means Freeze. Again, I couldn't think of anything better )

"Just want you guys to get familiar with me as your new master." Sakura grinned.

"Understood, Sakura-sama" Said Hyouketsu.

"Long time no see, Hyouketsu. It has been two centuries, has it not?" Aoen enquired

"It would appear to be so." Hyouketsu answered

"Gosh, I'm so tired." Sakura sighed slumping on Hyouketsu's body. "Tell me about yourselves." Sakura said smiling softly. The summons stared at Sakura. "Hinotori first then!"

"Ai! I'm Hinotori, a phoenix! My power is in wind and fire. I could grow big, but that all depends on your power Sakura-sama!" Hinotori explained happily.

"How?" Sakura asked, surprised.

"Hinotori isn't so sure herself!" Hinotori replied.

"Hinotori was always the weird one." Aoen cut in. "She's powerful, I even know myself. But she hasn't the slightest clue how she does it."

"Hinotori would rather not know!" Hinotori retorted.

"How about you Aoen?" Sakura asked

"My name is Aoen, my power lies in fire. I myself can also expand, but that depends on Sakura-sama's power. My transformation feeds on your chakra. Not exactly pleasant on Sakura-sama's part but after we channel the chakra correctly, it shouldn't be so bad…" Aoen explained.

"How do we channel the chakra?" Sakura asked puzzled.

"By synchronization. This probably applies to all of your summons. Forming a bond is best. After being familiar with one another, everything comes easier. When battling along side your summon, being in synch is a MUST. Think like each other, fight like each other, breath like each other, trust each other. Any doubt, and you are done for." Aoen explained.

"So getting to know you guys was a good idea." Sakura said happily.

"Indeed it most likely was." Aoen agreed.

"Your turn Hyouketsu." Sakura said.

"…" Hyouketsu was lying down with Sakura lying on his body. His eyes were closed and he was quiet.

"Wake up Hyouketsu!" Hinotori yelled.

"Silence!" Hyouketsu snapped. Hinotori just flew around happily.

"My power resides in ice. I stay as I appear to be. Everything to be said has been said by Aoen." Hyouketsu explained, slightly annoyed.

"He simply enjoys quiet. Hinotori doesn't exactly suit his likes." Aoen implied.

"Lalalalalalaaa!" Hinotori sang while flying around in pointless circles.

"ENOUGH!" Hyouketsu roared baring his teeth.

"Lalalalalalaaa!" Hinotori ignored Hyouketsu completely.

"Hyouketsu! Calm down!" Sakura cried, wide eyed. Hyouketsu snarled, laid his head on his paws and quieted down.

"Hinotori! Come here." Sakura commanded.

"Ai!" Hinotori replied. Hinotori flew over to Sakura and landed on her head.

"Haaah! This feels so relaxing." Sakura said resting her shoulders and head on Hyouketsu. "Aoen, come here." Sakura commanded, as Hinotori landed on Sakura's lap. Aoen unwillingly nestled on Sakura's lap next to Hinotori. Sakura rested her eyes for a few moments. Petals were everywhere. Some were still falling from some of the surrounding trees. Wind blew lightly disturbing the petals that were scattered across the grass. Sakura slowly opened her eyes and stared into the sky. "Can you believe it mom? I'm getting stronger. I can't really notice it…but if I could do this, I'm sure I am." Sakura closed her eyes again. After a few minutes, Sakura was asleep.

- About 30 mins after (after her nap) -

Sakura slowly woke up. She noticed Hyouketsu was staring into the forest, and his ears were alert.

"What is it Hyouketsu?" Sakura asked, Hinotori and Aoen waking up from her lap.

"...I sense a strong presence among us." Hyouketsu replied.

* * *

How was the second chapter? The first chapter wasn't that good, I know. XD But it'll get better…I think. I'm having trouble with coming up with the summons! The most common ones were a bird, a wolf, and a fox sadly. Help me with finding creatures for summons please. And catch phrases too. Any suggestions about where the story should go? Then review! because I have absolutly no idea where it might end up! Thanks for all those who reviewed! I'm not really good in english, in fact, my english group got in trouble yesterday! (Group for a project) It was frightening. 

Wondering what that voice was at Sakura's home? Keep reading, because it was no mistake! and no I dont intend to include ghosts in this story... (Evil cackling)

I tried to stall the story to make the chapter longer (notice the part when she couldn't summon without the catch phrase) But I couldn't think of what she would do next...I tried.

My updating might take a while, but I'm still trying to gather my plot together all over again. (It's really hard to remember what I wrote before it got DELETED >: ( ) Sorry if I take too long.


	3. Shinshin and Shitenno

Just a thought before you read!

"_Blah"_ Means they're thinking

"Blah" Means they're talking

'_Blah'_ Means thinking back

'Blah' Means somebody is talking through their minds to a directed character.

**CHAPTER 3 – Shishin and Shitenno**

Sasuke woke to a day like any other day. It was sunny out, perfect for training. Sasuke left his house through the village. Usually he would spot Sakura. She would always be heading towards a place. Sasuke never considered the thought that she was training.

On his way to the forest on the outskirts of the village, he ran into nobody he knew. He simply ran into people who wanted to know him. Though they were mostly girls.

"_Odd…" _Sasuke thought.

So he peacefully went to the forest just outside the village. He was looking for a good spot to train only to sense chakra. He followed the source of the chakra. He spotted the perfect place to train, but the source of chakra was there. He quietly landed on a tree and hid. He peeked past the trunk to see who it was.

"Sakura?" Sasuke whispered, surprised.

He felt awkward in calling her. He felt even more awkward watching her train. Sakura had a talking bird flying around her. Not that the talking part was surprising. She also had a talking three tailed fox nestled in the grass beside her. He saw her summon a wolf and overheard her conversation with them.

"-want you guys to get familiar with me as your new master" Sakura grinned.

"_Master? Sakura?" _Sasuke thought bewildered. He couldn't hear the rest of the conversation because it was too quiet. He hid there waiting to see what Sakura was doing with three, what seemed to be, summons.

After a while the fox and bird huddled with Sakura, and she retired to sleep.

"_Peh…You probably only trained for about half an hour and you're already tired enough to sleep?" _Sasuke scoffed.

Petals were falling all around and the breeze was blowing in more. Sakura mouthed something he couldn't hear and went to sleep.

"_What a waste of perfect training space and weather…" _Sasuke thought. After about 10 minutes he was about to leave until he felt the wind blow a little stronger. He looked back at sleeping Sakura. She slowly lifted her arm in the air.

"_Is she awake?" _Sasuke thought.

Sasuke kept watching. The wind blew again picking up all the petals that got in its way. The wind and petals blew towards Sakura. Sakura slightly moved her hand in a circular motion. A long faint blue shape wrapped around the wind and flowed with it. The wind and petals blew strongly around her. All three animals had their eyes open watching what was happening. The wind kept revolving around Sakura dragging the many petals and the blue shape drew closer to Sakura. Sakura suddenly dropped her arm and whatever force was pushing the wind suddenly stopped and the blue shape settled into her chest. The petals scattered still revolving around Sakura to the ground and the wind blew in all directions. The bird and the fox lowered their heads and rested.

"_What…the hell?" _Sasuke's breath calmed down. Suddenly the wolf's head shot up looking in Sasuke's direction. Sasuke quickly pulled his head out of view.

Sakura slowly woke up. She noticed Hyouketsu was staring into the forest, and his ears alert.

"What is it Hyouketsu?" Hinotori and Aoen lifted their heads looking the same way from Sakura's lap.

"...I sense a strong presence among us." He replied. Scared that Sakura would sense him too he dashed into forest.

"Who do you sense?" Sakura asked

"A young child with an advance bloodline. It seems he has fled." Sakura stared in Sasuke's direction.

"Too late now I guess…" Sakura said. Sakura got up and faced her summons. "It was great to meet you guys!" Sakura bowed.

"You mustn't bow to us!" Aoen pushed urgently bowing to Sakura.

"She is right." Hyouketsu agreed.

"Bwahahahaha!" Hinotori laughed. Aoen furrowed her eyes and shot a glare at Hinotori.

"It was our pleasure." Aoen corrected.

"I guess…you're all dismissed then." Sakura commanded.

"Hai." Aoen said firmly before disappearing in a burst of blue flame.

"Understood." Hyouketsu said before disappearing in a cloud of cold steam. (A/N you know…the steam off of ice on a hot day ;)

"Ai!" yelled Hinotori after flying in circles for abit. She burst into red flames and disappeared. (A/N haha! Let's make it fancy XD)

Sakura let herself fall back onto the grass and stared into the sky. Sakura stared at an oddly shaped cloud passed by slowly. Almost like…a creature of some sort. It had a long nose, thick body, thick legs and small arms. There were big shapes attached to what seemed like its back. After a while, Sakura gave up. Her eye caught the book just as she sat up. Sakura reached over and started flipping through the book slowly, reading every page in detail.

Sakura found that there weren't actually that many summons. One summon took up quite a few pages, explaining all about the summons in detail. None of them particularly caught her eye except for one on the very first page of the profiles. It was some type of lizard. The picture was uncertain, there was no colour, and the profile wasn't very long. The beautiful script read:

_Every few generations, 4 children of 4 clans inherit the ability to summon 4 powerful creatures. They were the Shijin. Of the four powerful creatures, one who could cause a tsunami with a single roar. One who could destroy a forest with single swing of its claw. One who could burn a village with a single breath. And another who could transform metal with a single glance. They were all equally powerful. Of the four, there was another. One that could destroy mountains with the single swing of its tail. Between the seasons of summer, autumn, winter, and spring for a certain amount of time, this demon was able to do all of what the four summons were able. They were the Shishin No clan was able to form a pact with this demon. Demons with no pact are not summons and are forever misunderstood. This demon suffered many attacks from nearby villages. The attacks drove the demon to insanity. The demon now refuses to be near a human. (A/N Shishin is another name for the '4 guardians' from the myth. Shijin is the same thing, but Shijin is in the tradition of onmyodo. In this case Shishin are the summons, and Shijin are the people who could summon them. It was really interesting when I was reading it so I merged the story and the myth kinda…)_

Now the text changed. It was less elegant. Simple even. But it was beautiful nonetheless. It read:

_The demon has been contained. One from our very village has been brave enough to stand up to the demon. Or so the people say. Only 2 people know the truth. Rei and I. The demon was tired. It just wanted to disappear. Nobody in the world was strong enough to destroy him. Nobody could form a pact with it in the state it was in. The man from Konoha offered to shelter it from the constant attacks. The demon was wary, so it agreed. Before he proceeded, he had asked the demon to protect its container. He lost his life sealing the demon. It was sealed inside a boy who had nothing left. His parents were killed by the very demon sealed in him. We are forbidden to speak of this incident. Not even to those who know. I respect the 3rd very much. But the rule is stopping me from speaking the truth of what has happened. All I could do is listen to what he says. That is my duty as his former comrade, and as a ninja directly under his command. (A/N Let's say the person was an anbu. What this person meant as former comrade is that they used to be on the same team not just 2 random ninjas in the same village. They knew each other.)_

Again the text changed. It was noticeably rushed.

_After searching for so long I have finally found the location of the 4 summoners. The four who had sickly mothers due to the fact that their bodies are able to take the stress of containing the 4 summons. The last time the Shishin were alive at the same time was 600 years ago. It has finally happened. This could mean the war of shoukan jou. (A/N shoukan jou means summons I think. I tried to come up with something that sounded better than summons...) The 10 summons may destroy the world like they almost had 600 years ago. Like light, the 4 summons and the demon have shadows. Five other summons with equal power. The Shitenno. (A/N The 4 heavenly kings. That's hardly what they are, but I got the idea from another myth. They watched over the 4 directions east, south, north, west while the Shishin were the guardians of the 4 directions. I don't know how that works but this is my story so they're against each other! Haha) There is another, but that is still unknown. The Shishin must be found quickly. I am dying. Whoever is reading this must gather the Shishin before it is too late. One from the Haruno family, one from the H----- clan -ne fro- --- U---- -am--- --d --e --om ------ih- cl-- _

The paragraph had been covered in an ink spill and the pen looked as if it slid across the page. (A/N Maybe this is a bit too easy to make out…well not to Sakura it isn't!)

"What…is this?" Sakura breathed.

Author's stuff

So! At the edge of your chairs yet? I tried...haha

Well who wrote the 3 entries in this book is a little obvious...to me at least. Wanna know who they are? Review! It gets me motivated and writing. Haha! Well this whole idea came to me when I was trying to find the ultimate summon for Sakura, then I came by this myth that related to my 4 main characters very closely. I'll explain it when I get there. I finally have a plot in mind. It's completly different from my previous one...but I think it's ALOT better! What did you guys think?


End file.
